Worth Your Tears
by beautifullittleweirdo
Summary: Arthur and his knights set out to kill a mysterious creature, but what was supposed to be an average mission will change their lives, and Camelot, forever. With Merlin coming along, the King and his servant will get closer than ever.
1. A New Threat

**Title: **Worth Your Tears

**Summary:** Arthur and his knights set out to kill a mysterious creature, but what was supposed to be an average mission will change their lives, and Camelot, forever. With Merlin coming along, the King and his servant will get closer than ever.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Merlin. If I did, Gwapple would already be canon.

**A/N:** This is my first actual fanfiction and I'm very nervous, especially considering that English isn't my first language. But I trust you guys to help me improve my writing. The story takes place in Camelot, Arthur is king. I haven't decided yet where I'm going with Merlin/Arthur but the relationship will definitely be ambiguous. As it already is in the show.

* * *

_'What is it?'_

_'Flaburstius. A creature of magic.'_

Arthur was pacing back and forth in Gaius' chambers. _'And you're saying this creature has taken over the village of Wyldorf?'_

_'Yes, Sire.'_

_'How can it be vanquished?'_

Gaius readjusted his glasses, and flipped through the ancient-looking book sitting on his desk. Finally, he found the page he was looking for and read aloud._ 'Fla-burst-ius : creatures borne out of fire and death. Their appearance resembles closely one of a human, although the lower part of their glowing body seems to disappear into a blurry blue flame. Over centuries, the sightings have always been the same : one flaburtius inexpectedly starts haunting a village, causes a few deaths, then mysteriously disappears forever. One single touch can end a man's life. However, it is said that a few victims have survived, after showing extreme bravery and honour. It is also said that those victims were always the last ones before the creature disappeared, leading some people to think bravery was the weapon against their magic. To this day, we still do not know what is true.'_

Gaius pushed the book in front of him, to show Arthur the drawing on the opposite page.

_'Doesn't look friendly.'_

Gaius arched his eyebrow. _'Indeed.'_

_'I still don't understand though... If these creatures attack villages, then why don't their inhabitants just seek refuge somewhere else?'_

_'Finding a place to stay is no easy thing for simple villagers. They have no money. Besides, it is their home. They would rather stay and fight. Were Camelot in danger would you just leave?'_

Arthur remembered all the threats that the castle had faced. Never once did leaving cross his mind.

'_Alright, I'll go tell my knights to be ready. We will leave in the morning.'_ He placed a grateful hand on the physician's arm._ 'Thank you for your help, my friend.'_

Gaius watched him walk away with a worried frown. As Arthur was about to stepout the door, he paused and shouted : _'You too, Merlin. You're coming with me.'_

His ear pressed against the door of his room, Merlin grinned.


	2. The Start of the Journey

**Title:** Worth Your Tears

**Summary:** Arthur and his knights set out to kill a mysterious creature, but what was supposed to be an average mission will change their lives, and Camelot, forever. With Merlin coming along, the King and his servant will get closer than ever.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Merlin. If I did, Gwapple would already be canon.

**A/N:** The dialogues are written in italic, I hope it isn't too confusing. For now I'm keeping the chapters very short for various reasons: I don't have much time, I'm still not used to writing in English (or in any language for that matter), etc. Thank you for taking the time to read. :)

* * *

The cool morning air was seeping through the streets of Camelot. The city was still sound asleep although a few merchants were already getting busy in their shops. The smell of fresh air, the chittering of birds and the lack of activity all indicated that it was early in the morning.

_'God, what is taking him so long ?'_

Maybe not so early after all.

Arthur was getting impatient. Apparently so did his horse, who had found a sudden interest in the apple Gwaine was eating.

_'I wouldn't blame him. Poor Merlin had to wash all of our stuff yesterday.'_

Percival laughed at the memory. _'We did go hard on him.'_

_'… But the look on his face was worth it.' _Gwaine added, all the while teasing the horse with his apple. _'Having a hard time controlling your horse, Arthur ?'_

Answering only with a groan, Arthur kept his eyes on the main door of the castle, waiting for his lazy manservant to make an appearance. A couple of minutes later, a barely awake Merlin rushed towards the knights, panting, and spouting all kinds of excuses.

_'You didn't bring me breakfast this morning. Been having fun at the tavern again ?' _Arthur asked. His tone was reproachful but his eyes were laughing.

_'If by having fun you mean spending the night washing, polishing and folding, then I suppose, yes.'_

_'I don't know why I still keep you as a servant.'_

_'Well someone's got to forget to bring you food. A king must stay fit.'_

Laughter exploded among the knights. Arthur uncomfortably squirmed on his saddle. _'We better get going.__' _He gave the horse a kick.

With a grin, Gwaine moved his horse closer to Merlin's._ 'I think you hurt his feelings'._


End file.
